Competition of Cuteness
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: The age-old question ever since Castiel first gripped us tight and raised us from Perdition: who has the cuter puppy-dog eyes? Castiel? Or Sam? Dean finds the two in question discussing just this. What's the outcome? Read and see :) Rated T just to be safe. Takes place whenever you like.


**This was an idea inspired by my conversations with LOTCR. It's a relevant question, too: who is more irresistible with the puppy-dog look, Sam or Castiel? Personally, my vote goes with Sam, but leave your opinions in reviews :) Hope everyone enjoys! Oh, and this takes place in whatever season you want.**

 **Disclaimer: (I just realised I don't normally do these...oops) I do not own Supernatural, which belongs to CW and Warner Brothers and Eric Kripke, because if I did, Sam Winchester would be living in my house. And Bobby would be alive. And Jess would magically come back to life to be with Sam. And...you get the picture.**

Dean strolled into the room to find Cas and Sam in deep discussion about something. When they realied he was there, both looked up at him and Sam got to his feet.

"Ah, Dean, excellent timing. Cas and I need you to be the judge of something very important." Sam said seriously.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ok...what is it?"

Sam looked back at Cas, who nodded. Dean was wondering what in Hell was going on here?

"Well, there's been a lot of talk amongst our fandoms..." he trailed off, waiting for Dean's reaction.

 _Oh no_ , Dean thought, _Surely not Destiel again?_

"Go on."

Sam took a deep breath, then spoke quite fast. "Who has the cuter puppy-dog eyes, me or Cas?"

Dean blinked several times, comprehending that question.

"What?" He asked, thinking that either he'd misheard his brother, or Cas had introduced Sam to his practice of finding a liquor store and drinking it.

Sam looked at him, still serious. "We need to decide, once and for all, whose puppy-dog eyes are more irresistable. Mine, or Cas'?"

Dean started laughing; had he miscounted the date and it was April Fools or something?

"Sure, Sam. I'll be the judge." He'd play along for now.

Sam grinned, relieved. Then he went and sat down next to Castiel, instructing Dean to sit on the bed opposite them.

"I will go first." Castiel said. Dean was really fighting to keep from laughing.

Cas looked down for several seconds, and when he looked back up again his expression was the same one he used whenever he truly, genuinely asked Dean for help, or needed Dean to understand him. His mouth was in a slight pout, his eyes were large and almost shimmering, and his eyebrows were pinched into an anxious peak.

"Dean...please?"

Dean just stared. It was as though Castiel had suddenly developed magical properties...Dean couldn't look away, and felt his mouth move to form the words, 'Of course you win, Cas', before he realised that he had to see both first.

And since when did _he_ start taking this seriously?

He looked away, nodding. "Sammy?"

Sam did the same as Cas, looking down briefly before turning on his best Dean-you-must-listen-to-me face. Or was it his Dean-I-need-help face? Either one. His head tilted slightly downwards, so he was looking up just a tiny bit. The top half of his face was full of anxiety and concern, while his mouth was set in a firm line, although it looked like that facade could break at any time.

"Dean...please..."

Dean didn't even have a moment where he tried to resist.

"Of course, Sammy."

The look vanished and Sam turned towards Cas with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha! Brother beats nerdy guy with wings, oh yeah!"

This left Dean just staring from his 'brother' to the 'nerdy guy with wings'. To this day he still didn't know whether he had been punk'd...or whether it was an actual debate in the fandom that needed to be settled.

Either way, he had found his weakness and he would be ordering Sam never to use it again.

Of course, we know that would never happen.

 **Like I said, just a random, funny one-shot that I wanted to write. I really hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in the reviews! That's an order *points the Colt at everyone who reads this story and directs them to the little button below* XD**


End file.
